<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Loves of Lucifer Morningstar by harriskay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684782">Seven Loves of Lucifer Morningstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriskay/pseuds/harriskay'>harriskay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Love, M/M, Multi, Types of love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, seven types of love, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriskay/pseuds/harriskay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds a book in Dan's desk while looking for snack and attempting to avoid a boring work meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar &amp; Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards, Mazikeen &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LUCIFER_FICS_</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a gif set on Tumblr by Lizziechase entitled: Lucifer Morningstar + types of love. </p><p>There are a few explanations of how each type of love is expressed or given, this is my own interpretation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was bored. That was putting it lightly too. He was so bored he had grabbed one of Dan’s self help books and began reading it. It was utter nonsense from page one. It claimed there were seven types of love and aimed to explain how they’re valuable and fulfilling. Absolute nonsense. Following the ancient Greek concepts of different types of love other than romantic love giving each a Greek name to lure in the suckers that buy into this poppycock.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the page to the index, outlined were the seven types of Love: Philia, Storge, Agape, Ludus, Pragma, Eros, and Philautia. He scoffed as he leaned back in the detective’s chair propping his feet on her desk. “I can’t believe the douche buys into this ludicrous concept of seven types of love. How is this a self-help book anyway? Self-loathing is more accurate.” He muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Near everyone in the precinct was in some sort of mind-numbingly boring meeting he’d snuck out of under the guise of his IBS acting up. Given he had nothing else to do besides wait for the detective he had raided Dan’s desk since he’d stopped storing his pudding in the communal fridge. Finding no snacks he’d decided he might as well see what all the fuss was about with these ridiculous books he’d kept borrowing from the good doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping through the pages he’d found the first chapter he went through it thinking to himself about this sort of “Love”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Philia- Friendship. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm I suppose you can love friends. There is Miss Lopez… she’s a friend, I suppose. There is no romantic attraction, we definitely have a mutual respect, we can engage in deep conversations, being open and trustworthy, and supportive in hard times. All these things definitely described our relationship. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How is that love though? I suppose I’d be upset if she were no longer here. When she was thinking about moving to Detroit I was flabbergasted. I was sure she saw us as family and she would throw that all away to be with her real overbearing family she’d come here to get away from. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rae-Rae did go through an awful lot of trouble to ensure we crossed paths to ‘be there’ for one another. Perhaps he did love her as a friend… a really good friend that was more like a sister than most of his real ones. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okay book, I’ll give you that one. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Book-1, Lucifer-0. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lets see what this next one has to say, shall we?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storge- Affection or fondness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This seems like it would be akin to a more familial type of love. Love built upon acceptance and deep emotional connection. I have many siblings. Not so many that I get along with. The first that comes to mind is Amenadiel.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>According to this dribble as our memories with one another increase so does the value of our relationship. I have sacrificed time and personal pleasures helping him with Charlie. He has hurt me, attempted to have me killed, almost got the detective and the urchin killed…I did forgive him rather quickly after that when the whole Mum situation reared it’s ugly head. We have had our moments though… most memorable when he came home from giving Charlotte the VIP escort she deserved to the Silver City.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Of course you can love your brother. I thought I loved all of my siblings until I was tossed out. Some still claim to care but they haven’t popped down for a visit, ever. They know I can’t visit them. For some reason Amenadiel is different. We may have our squabbles but in the end we do have one another’s back. He’s tolerable, even though he’s an insufferable bore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright, I concede. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Book-2, Lucifer-0 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Agape- Unconditional love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm… this is supposed to be a selfless love. Unconditional, in any and all circumstances</em>. <em>Has anyone loved me like this? I suppose normal people would have this sort of love for God, their own child, perhaps? Not me. God and the Goddess… their love definitely had conditions. Well—perhaps not at the end for the Goddess… I felt it. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There were things she tried to do. She tried to improve my life…I suppose. She didn’t allow Dad to obliterate me. I guess that counts. She was...Is my mum. That has to count for something. She did die to pull me out of my hell loop. I did allow her to start over, no Dad, no restrictions. The Goddess of her own creation. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I loved—love my mum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fine…. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Book-3, Lucifer-0</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This book is still ridiculous… No wonder Dan is so mushy all the time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ludus- Affectionate love. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Child-like love consists of teasing, playful motives and laughter between two people. Well, there are two children in my life. Charlie is too young to laugh and have real fun with, yet. When he’s old enough to drink…that’ll be a different story. Beatrix on the other hand, she was a handful. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The urchin did know how to have fun. Game nights were always a fun time, which always included wine, women, and song. She didn’t mind to sit there while I told her the story of my ring… she actually seemed interested. Truly her mother’s daughter. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought I feel love for a child. Her fingers were significantly less sticky as shed gotten older. She is a devious little thing too. She had no issues playing along at that ridiculous school. She may spend too much time with Mazikeen, but she’ll be a force to be reckoned with when she’s older, that’s for sure. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps the urchin was quite loveable… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damn it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Book-4, Lucifer-0 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pragma- enduring love and loyalty </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The first person that comes to mind is Mazikeen. Fiercely loyal. She’d always be there, even when she was throwing a fit or turning on me when a sibling comes around and manipulates her in the end, she’s still there. I try to be. I gave her my word. Equal commitment and dedication are there, even if she’s moody. She is a demon after all. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We’ve worked together, fought together, fought each other, and double-crossed. No matter what happens we’re both there…eventually. She did work for me, then with me literally forever. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, there was a love there…deep down. Sometimes deep, deep, deep down, but it was there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Geez this freaking book…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Book-5, Lucifer-0 </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Philautia- Self-love</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Huh… haven’t had to do that in a while… Just like Daniel to have a book that would suggest that.... Ah, self-esteem. Being responsible for my own growth and resilience. Been there done that. It only took not being able to change from my Devil face and being able to forgive myself that it went away. That opened up whole new possibilities in the relationship and, dare I say, happiness department. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Showing this means creating a nurturing environment, taking care of yourself like a child, and spending time with those who support you. For the first time in eons, I actually have people that do. Namely, Doctor Linda and most recently, Daniel. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor has always been one to foster an environment of growth and acceptance. Daniel had just recently broken into that realm. I hate to admit it, but he has grown on me. We are bracelet bros, after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh… I suppose I do love them both, in their own ways. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once again, Book-6, Lucifer-0 </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eros-Romantic love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without a doubt this one is the Detective. I know I haven’t really said it, yet. I do—I mean of course. Why would I not? She’s amazing. She said it herself, she-we’re Incredible. It’s just, I’ve never felt like this and it’s terrifying. It shouldn't be. I know she loves me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What does this infernal book say about “Eros”? Primal, based on natural instinct, passion, physical affection… everything I have and want, and have, with the Detective. Hugging, kissing, all things I’ve done with literally countless people, but it’s so much different with her. I admire her, her body, mind, and affection. How she deals with the urchin and her job. She’s just—incredible. There’s no other word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I most definitely love the Detective… with everything I am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid book. Making me feel things at work no less…fine you win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Book-7, Lucifer-0. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He closed the book, sitting there contemplating what he’d read. He couldn’t believe he had seven people in his life he could say he loved in one way or another. Five years ago, he couldn’t have come up with one. As he sat there staring into space he hadn’t realized the meeting had let out and the Detective was standing in front of him, talking to him about something.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer? I said get your feet off my desk!” Chloe said for the third time, growing impatient that with a precinct full of desks he had to commandeer hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Sorry, Detective.” He stood looking down at the book he’d borrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” she rested her hand on his arm noticing he was being oddly spacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite. Thank you.” He moved toward Dan’s desk to return the book just as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, dude. Do you even ask? I’m just borrowing these from Linda” Dan snatched the book ensuring it wasn’t ripped or missing anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about your preposterous little book, Daniel. I didn’t do anything to it. I was simply returning it.” With that he left Dan and Chloe looking at one another confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with him?” Dan asked knowing she wouldn’t have an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? Who knows? I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.” She answered shaking her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer finds a loophole.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days of contemplation and it’s still difficult to cope with. Love. Never did he think he’d use that work to describe the way he felt about anyone. Things? Yes. He loved many <em>things</em>, but the idea of loving someone was almost too much to bear, let alone loving seven someone’s in totally different ways. The issue now, however, is how to stop obsessing over it. Perhaps Amenadiel could turn back time and undo me reading that book…. Not that he’s been known to time travel, only slow it down and the one time only complete stop. How did he always manage to get himself into these predicaments? A visit to the good Doctor may help to put all of these <em>feelings </em>into perspective.</p><p> </p><p>“So, let me get this straight… you read a book about “Love types” that Dan borrowed from me and you’ve worked yourself up because you can’t stop thinking about the fact that you <em>feel</em> love for your close friends and family?” Linda recapped as he eyed him cautiously.</p><p>“Precisely. How can someone love people in so many different ways? It makes no sense. Especially since I’ve lived for literal eons and never felt like this about anyone. So why now? What kind of game is dear old Dad playing at now? Make Lucifer feel things and sit back and laugh while he squirms?” Lucifer was feeling so many things at that moment. Love, anger, frustration, and confusion being the most prominent.</p><p>Linda listened to his rant, which was exactly like most of the other rants he’d gone on since she’d taken him on as a patient. Sitting straight as an arrow in her chair she contemplated his words. The actual meaning behind his words, what he was truly saying. He was scared. It all stemmed from his father. If he was capable of love then there was a possibility of those that he felt love for rejecting him, as he felt his father had.</p><p>“Well…Doctor? This is my father’s doing, isn’t it?” These types of questions were always rhetorical, even if he wanted an answer. He rarely ever listened when she explained that no one truly knows what his father, God, wanted.</p><p>“Look, regardless of whether or not your father is behind this it is something you need to deal with. It’s not rare that people love their friends and family, Lucifer. It’s actually pretty normal. Even if there are issues within a family unit loving a sibling or your parents isn’t strange <em>at all</em>.” He hadn’t actually <em>said </em>for whom he felt these types of love, but knowing him and literally all his friends and closer family it wasn’t difficult to guess.  </p><p>“So, what you’re saying is this is normal? How do I get over it?” He looked like he was in physical pain by the way his face was twisted, he was leaning forward on the couch and he was wringing his hands.</p><p>“You don’t <em>get over</em> loving people, Lucifer. It can change or morph into something different, but you never truly get over it. Perhaps expressing your feelings toward those you love would help you to not obsess over it?” She offered.</p><p>“It’s not that simple... if it were, I’d have realized my feelings ages ago and done just that.” He hung his head in defeat. How could he let something as inconsequential as a self-help book beat him so badly?</p><p>“I’m not saying you have to say those exact words. You can tell people you love them without saying the word love or without saying anything at all. Showing someone, you love them an be just as satisfying for both parties involved. Just don’t go overboard.” This may be giving him an out, but it also may be helping him to stop obsess over something he can’t help.</p><p>“Express to them I love them? I don’t have to say I love them per se… interesting. Why didn’t I think of that?” He sprung up opening the door to leave and ducked his head back in, “Linda, I want you to know I <em>am</em> thankful to have you in my life.” He offered her a lopsided smirk, proving to her this time he had actually taken her advice.</p><p>“Yes, well—I love you too, Lucifer.” She waited for him to shut the door until she smiled and shook her head. This man would literally be the end of her.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucifer strolled into the precinct. The whole ride there he had thought of how to tell those he love that he loved them without saying the word. It was a mess. It was easy enough with Linda because it was very true and easy, he <em>is</em> thankful for her presence in his life. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as difficult as he thought.</p><p>Now to express some feelings… First, well technically second, Ella.</p><p>He opened the door to her lab. She was caught off guard as she was peering through her microscope, she jumped with a start, “<em>Mierda</em>, Lucifer! You can’t be scaring me like that!!” she held her chest to calm her racing heart.</p><p>“Apologies, Miss Lopez. I just—do you have a moment?” the fear was starting to set in, nothing he couldn’t handle. Just rip the band aide off.</p><p>“Sure. What’s up, Luce?” she asked stepping toward him confused.</p><p>“Umm—well as you know you’re a good friend to me and I just wanted to let you know that you’re Very—well, you’re very special to me.” He looked down with a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>Looking up to him with a furrowed brow her face melted into a huge smile, “Aww...Luce. What’s gotten into you? You’re not usually one for feelings…”</p><p>“Yes, well. Could I perhaps give you a hug?” He knew she loved hugs. She was known specifically for her hugs.</p><p>Ella stood in shock as she observed him opening his arms offering said hug. All she could think of was how he never willingly gave hugs. She had to force them on him, but now… something must be wrong.</p><p>“Sure, big guy. Are you okay?” She asked as she stepped toward him embracing him in a very unheard-of Lucifer hug.</p><p>“Of course, Miss Lopez. Why wouldn’t I be?” he held on for a few moments before releasing her and holding her at arm’s length. Placing his hands on the sides of her shoulder she gave a quick squeeze and exited the lab.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay… that was really weird. I should call Chloe.” Ella said to herself once the door closed.</p><p>As he exited the lab, he felt a small rush of endorphins. This may be significantly easier than he thought, especially if this little high was the result each time. He noticed Dan walking toward him with a carrier of coffees. Another chance to express these feelings.</p><p>“Hey, Lucifer. Coffee?” Dan offered as Lucifer approached him.</p><p>“Why yes, Daniel. Thank you.” As he took one of the cups Dan eyed him hard, “Is there something the matter with your eyes today, Daniel?” Lucifer asked as he opened his flask to make his coffee drinkable.</p><p>“You said thank you… without being sarcastic and not for something you’ve taken as a compliment.” His brows knitted.</p><p>“Ah—yes. Well, I—I just want to let you know how much I appreciate you.” Lucifer looked down at his coffee then back to Dan whose face went blank.</p><p>“Uh—Thanks, man. I guess.” Dan was stuck in a state of confusion and awe. <em>Did Lucifer just compliment him with no quips, thinly veiled insults…something had to be up </em>he thought as Lucifer looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“Yes, well I see that I’ve broken you, so I’ll take my leave.” As he walked away all Dan could do was stand there. He tried t speak but nothing seemed to be working. Maybe Chloe knew what was up?</p>
<hr/><p>He was riding a high of emotions, in a good way, for the first time in at least a millennium. Quickly making his way back to LUX he had to figure out how to somehow communicate with the Goddess. He was about to test a theory about interdimensional prayers.</p><p>Stepping off the elevator he made his way to the bar. After a quick drink he stood as straight as possible and brought his hands together in prayer in front of his face.</p><p>“Here goes nothing.” He closed his eyes concentrating hard, ‘<em>Mum, I want you to know </em><em>I believe your intentions for me are—were always good, even when I couldn’t understand what you were doing. I do miss you, but this was for the best… For all involved</em>.’ He stood for a few minutes afterward. He knew intention and thought had to be put into a prayer for it to reach its intended subject. Interdimensional pray would probably take double.  </p><p>“Ahem” Amenadiel cleared his throat to gain his brothers attention, “Praying are we brother?” he looked slightly amused at having caught Lucifer.</p><p>“Yes, seems you’ve caught me red-handed.” He admitted as he turned back to the bar refilling his glass.</p><p>“What <em>are</em> you doing, Luci? I’ve heard some strange stories about you not so subtly admitting feelings. Is this true?” Recognition dawned on his face, “I know what you’re doing!”</p><p>“Oh? Do tell…” Lucifer paced as he sipped on his scotch.</p><p>“This is your way of telling people you care about them without saying the ‘L’ word.” Amenadiel was obviously pleased with himself as he puffed his chest out at the realization.</p><p>“Caught once again, it seems.”</p><p>“But you will tell her, right? It won’t be some thinly veiled compliment or praise. she deserves to hear it, Luci. She puts up with a lot.” Amenadiel knew he hadn’t said it to Chloe, even though she’d said It on numerous occasions.</p><p>Lucifer stood there throwing back the last of his drink. He knew she was the one who deserved to hear those words the most. And he did, of course, but letting someone in like <em>that. </em>It just felt so much more complicated than expressing love for a friend or family member. So far, he’d been on a roll with his subtle admissions.</p><p>“You know, Brother. I value everything you’ve taught me. Your wisdom has saved me on numerous occasions.” He walked back to the bar abandoning his empty glass, “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a ‘taco Tuesday’ to attend.” He shrugged his suit jacket back on and entered the elevator preening in the reflection it offered.</p><p>“I’m serious, Luci. Tell her!” Amenadiel yelled after him.</p>
<hr/><p>Taco Tuesday had been going fine until Chloe received a call. Some perp wanted to give a full confession, but only if it was to her. It was something about Her being the original arresting officer years ago and her being his favorite actress. She left Lucifer, Maze and Trixie in a hurry as they finished the last of the Tacos.</p><p>“You’re sure you’ll be okay watching Trixie while I’m gone? It shouldn’t be too long.” Chloe was always worried leaving Trixie alone with Maze, but she’d never left her with Maze and Lucifer.</p><p>“Yes, Detective. We’ll be fine. Nothing the King of Hell and Hells finest torturer can’t handle. Now off you go.” He was practically shooing her out the door.</p><p>“Just making sure. You <em>have</em> been acting strange lately. You sure you’re okay?” She squared up to him best she could and laid her hand on his cheek.</p><p>“I’m fine. I promise.” He dipped down pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, “Now go get a bad guy to confess all his sins and maybe we could negotiate a slumber party, as it were, upon your return.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she chuckled.</p><p>“Right, Like I said, it shouldn't be long.”</p><p>Soon after Chloe’s departure Lucifer found himself on the couch with the urchin and the Demon watching a very gory horror movie. He was sure the detective wouldn’t approve but he could always blame it on the Demon, she did put it on after all. Once Trixie has run to the kitchen to refill the popcorn, he decided this was his opportunity to have Maze alone.</p><p>“You know, Mazikeen…Have I ever told you that I trust you immensely?” He leaned back on the couch crossing his ankle over his knee.</p><p>“Why?” She asked glaring at him.</p><p>“I can always trust you to do the right thing...eventually.” He smirked. She did eventually come around, “I accept you for who you are and you’re a demon. Sometimes you take a few steps back. We all do.”</p><p>“What’s your angle, Lucifer?” she scowled at him leaning forward in her seat.</p><p>“No angle, just truth. If you’ll excuse me. I’ll see what’s taking the urchin so long. She’s probably gotten into some cake or something.” He stood making his way toward the kitchen leaving a very confused demon.</p><p>As he entered the kitchen, he caught Trixie sneaking a slice of the cake her mother had said was off limits.</p><p>“Sneaky one, aren’t we?” Lucifer said from the edge of the dining room. He watched in amusement as Trixie tried to hide the huge slice of cake behind her back.</p><p>“Umm, mom said I could have some.” She lied</p><p>“Right… so she had a change of heart between here and the precinct? And she decided to call and tell you that?” He teased</p><p>“No…” Trixie hung her head at the fact she got caught.</p><p>“Well... I don’t’ see her here now so, let’s have it.” He sat on the stool next to the counter. ” Grab two forks” She almost squealed at the fact he was allowing her to, not only have the forbidden cake, but he was willing to break the rules with her.  </p><p>As they sat there slowly eating, he observed her face light up with every bite, “You know, Urchin. Your smile makes me smile…” He almost had to laugh at himself as to how cheesy that sounded but it was true. He’d do almost anything to make her and her mother happy.</p><p>“Ugh. really. Lucifer? You’re getting all mushy…” Trixie rolled her eyes, “You make me smile too Lucifer." She grinned as she shoved a bite of cake in her mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It would be just like him to find a loophole when it comes to his emotions. The next chapter will be for Chloe. I think she deserves her own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer tries to tell Chloe how he feels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had tried everything to get the words to come out of his mouth. It was like dear old Dad had hit the mute button every time. Every single time he found the opportune moment he stopped after muttering “I”, and then it morphed into something else.</p>
<p>The time they were in the patrol car waiting for their perp to come running out of his safe house they had been talking. He felt comfortable and her eyes begged him to say it. What came out was, “I—I—I can hold your hand... Can I hold your hand?” She looked so confused and disappointed. She offered her hand anyway. Sitting in complete silence hand-in-hand until it was time to confront their suspect.</p>
<p>The next time it sounded like one of those lines from the corny romantic comedies she insisted on watching. She was snuggled up to him on her couch. Trixie was already in bed. They were both exhausted but wanted to make time for one another, couch cuddles and bad movies were he best they could do. <em>This </em>had to be the moment. The movie was terrible, but the main characters had just professed their love and he saw an opening to piggyback on that without it seeming weird.</p>
<p>What ended up coming out sounded like it was stolen from the movie, “I—I—I want to keep you in my past, present, and future.” As soon as he said this, he was grateful she was snuggled into the crook of his arm and couldn’t see his face, so he didn’t have to hide his embarrassment and shame.</p>
<p>This felt like a horrible game. Every time he tried to say it some cheesy line would come out. Some he’d never even heard. Among them were, “I can be me when I am with you—I hope you feel the same way.” “I feel amazing when I spend time with you.” And “I could sit next to you and not say anything and be at peace.” All of which were true, but not what he wanted to say, at all.</p>
<p>After a few days of this he could tell Chloe was growing suspicious. It was only a matter of time before she confronted him on his strange behavior—stranger than usual behavior.</p><hr/>
<p>They were on his balcony. He had decided on a moon lit dinner followed by drinks and hopefully he’d be able to utter the words he so desperately wanted to say. It was almost like it was a challenge at this point. The whole day leading up he stood in front of the mirror practicing. He was physically able to say it. He said it about a thousand times before Chloe arrived. It seemed <em>she</em>might be the thing preventing him from saying it. Her physical presence.</p>
<p>The dinner had gone well. Smooth conversation, coy glances, knowing looks of what was to come later, and of course delicious food and drinks made for a perfect date. Once their meal was finished and their after-dinner drinks poured they sat looking over the city. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. The lights from the city beneath them dancing in her blue eyes, he couldn’t help but to get lost in her. Now. Now was the moment. He wasn’t going to mess it up, he was going to make that word come out of his mouth or die trying. In the end at least she’d know how he truly felt.</p>
<p>“Um…Detect—Chloe?” He almost pleaded for her to turn toward him.</p>
<p>Turning from the city lights she knew it was important, he said her name, which he never did unless it was serious. She could see the pleading in his eyes. The bright lights shining, contrasting against the deep brown of his iris, begging for love and acceptance. ‘<em>Maybe this was it?’ </em>She thought,<em>‘he’s finally going to say it’</em></p>
<p>“I—I—I feel connected to you even when I can’t see you.” <em>What the bloody Hell??!! </em>He mentally berated himself.</p>
<p>Chloe’s face fell. That was enough. Enough cheesy lines, enough skirting around the words she wanted to hear so badly it hurt, enough of him stuttering to get through the lines he’d obviously heard in a rom-com he pretended not to like. Enough.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Lucifer?” she looked down shaking her head in disbelief, “what’s with the corny lines? I mean at first I thought you were testing the waters, but the past couple days… it’s been a <em>lot.” </em> She sighed</p>
<p>Lucifer was dumbstruck. He practiced all day. He could say the words, he really could. Why did it not come out when he wanted it to? What was wrong with him?  He took a deep breath and went for it</p>
<p>“IvebeentryingtotellyouthatIloveyouandIcantgetthewordsoutandIjustloveyouChloeokay?” There he said it. That was exhausting emotionally, physically, and mentally. He was breathing hard to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Look, Lucifer…wait—“ Did he just say what she thought he said? Why is he almost hyperventilating?</p>
<p>She stood walking toward him. Puling his head to her tors and wrapping her arm around the back of his head and running her other hand up and down his back as his breathing settled.</p>
<p>“I said it.” he kept repeating between labored breathes.</p>
<p>“I know you did, I heard.” He pulled her closer wrapping his long arms around her pulling her body closer to his sitting form, head still enveloped in her soothing embrace.</p>
<p>“Chloe” He looked up, “I love you…you’re my Eros.” Displaying a timid smile, he was soaring on the inside. This feeling couldn’t touch anything he’d ever felt.</p>
<p>“Wait a second. Eros? Is this about that book of Dan’s you were reading?” His heart sank, of course she remembered the book, but this was so much more than that.</p>
<p>“Honestly, that’s how it started. You do deserve to know how I truly feel. I’m glad I’m finally able to verbalize my feelings, especially to you. You deserve to not only feel loved but to know you’re loved. You should hear it at least 100 times a day.” He smiled up at her catching her eye roll.</p>
<p>“I’m beyond elated, I really am, but you don't literally have to say it 100 times a day.” She glared at him almost as a warning.</p>
<p>“…But detective where’s the fun in that?” He pouted.</p>
<p>“Fine if you’re going to be literal, you can say it 25 times a day.” She offered</p>
<p>“75” he countered</p>
<p>“30”</p>
<p>“65?”</p>
<p>“35”</p>
<p>“How about we just say 50?” he pleaded</p>
<p>“Fine, 50 times a day.” She ceded, “ Leave it to you to add your Lucifer-ness to saying I love you.”</p>
<p>“You know you love it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this was just a one shot idea I had after I saw the gifset I mentioned in the notes in chapter 1. I didn't know it would turn into more, but here we are. </p>
<p>Thank you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>